


Brainwashed

by BlackKatJinx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Heist, Was my first toe dip into the fic side of the DCMK fandom, inspired by a song, old fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: Was brainwashing possible? Shinichi couldn't help but wonder.





	Brainwashed

Was brainwashing possible? Shinichi couldn't help but wonder. It was the only explanation he could think of that made the scene in front of his eyes remotely believable.

The Phantom Theif's heist started only five minutes ago but it had already degraded into pure chaos. Pink glitter, glue, an assortment of ribbons and several bucket loads of confetti covered both the room and it's occupants.

Even Hakuba was wrapped tightly from head to toe in a lovely pink ribbon with a matching bow atop his head.

The only ones that had managed to avoid the chaos were himself and Ginzo Nakamori who stood next to him. While Shinichi had slipped out of the room to avoid the explosion, Nakamori was purely coincidental. By a stroke of luck the inspector had stepped into the hall seconds before the explosion happened.

Now the two were staring into the room, with it's now empty glass case, watching as the police tried to free themselves from the mess as well as each other. It was so unbelievable and yet so common of a scene that Shinichi found himself laughing in exasperation. While the detective tried not to insult poor Nakamori and his task force, at least while he was in their presence, he really couldn't help himself.

Beside him, red faced and twitching, Nakamori bellowed a loud, "KIIIIID!"

The inspector then stormed into the room yelling and shouting at his men, even helping a few of them free themselves. Shinichi merely shook his head, mirth behind his azure eyes, and walked away. Someone had to get the stolen jewel back after all.

_The KID task force clearly had to have been brainwashed by the thief_ , he mused to himself. No one could be this incompetent. Yet KID had them dancing to his tune like puppets for a performance. Which is exactly what they were. KID was nothing but a showman when it came down to his heists. They made his fans happy and, admittedly, Shinichi happy as well. Even during his time as Conan.

It helped that KID's Heists were more a battle of intellect than a firefight. The absence of guns and general violence was refreshing for the detective who spent a lot of his time solving murders. Truthfully, Shinichi had actually come to like and maybe even respect the thief. While stealing was against the law—one of the reasons why he felt obligated to show up to the heist to begin with—the Magician always returned what he stole. Shinichi didn't know why but, pure curiosity aside, he didn't really  _need_ to know nor did he really  _care_ for the reason. 

The heists were, for the most part, actually fun and Shinichi needed a bit of that in his life. Not that he'd openly admit it.  _Does that mean I am brainwashed as well?_ Blinking at the thought the detective came to a stop in front of the door to the roof, his breathing slightly heavy from his dash up the stairs. 

Shinichi's lips suddenly curled into a thoughtful smile before fading into a smirk. He reached out, pushed open the door and stepped onto the roof where a white figure turned his head slightly. The shadowed face of Kaitou KID slowly split into a wild grin upon seeing his favorite detective.

If Shinichi was also brainwashed by this Magician then who was he to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> Share with the class they said. 
> 
> This is actually the first chapter in a multi-chapter KaiShin Fic from 2014, but chapter 2 and onwards were such a trainwreck from the get-go since 99% of it wasn't planned and had been a spur of the moment decision. It was never finished but I also have been wanting to rewrite it for years.
> 
> Maybe one day
> 
> In any case this was the only part I really cared about. Inspired by the song: Brainwash by Simon Curtis.


End file.
